Sage
The aliens known as Sages originally came from the mysterious planet Durden. Their physiology is unique in that they don't have physical bodies like other races. Instead the closest thing a Sage has to a body is what they call an essence crystal. These crystals contain everything that makes up a Sage. They interact with the physical world by forming partnerships with animals or other races. Usually the more intelligent the creature, the tougher it is for a Sage to control them. In return for control of the body, the Sage can impart perfect health and long life. The range in which they can control their avatars can easily span a planet. Only in rare circumstances, usually in times of emergency, is this partnership not mutual. The Sages are a highly intelligent race and can usually master new languages and concepts simply by observing for a few hours. This is partly due to their highly telepathic nature, but also because they have a strong connection to the Force. All Sages take to Force training with ease and a few have even become Jedi. Even more astounding is that they can use their own essence crystals to make a lightsaber and not suffer any ill effects. If the body a Sage inhabits is killed, they will seek another avatar. Sages are virtually immortal and in fact the concept of reproduction within their race was foreign to them until just recently. The only way to really kill a Sage is to either find and destroy their crystal or rip their essence apart through the Force. History The Sages benevolently watched over Durden from their stronghold in Mount Durden. For centuries, the Sages were hailed as gods by the other three races of the planet. However, that eventually began to change as an aggressive race known as the Venix started to question the Sage's motives. From then on the Sages fought a losing war with the Venix as the other race gradually took control of the planet and turned its inhabitants against the Sages. By the time Tav Garvin discovered Durden, the Venix were mobilizing to destroy Mount Durden and eliminate the Sages once and for all. Unfortunately, Tav could only save two of the Sages, Nasha and Relic, from being wiped out as he was forced to flee from the monstrous Venix. The rest of the Sages on Durden were completely destroyed. Tav would eventually drop Relic and Nasha off on Juoi. Safely away from the Venix, Nasha discovered how their race could reproduce and split her essence into five new Sages at the cost of her own existence - thus saving the Sages from an eventual extinction. Each new Sage retained some part of Nasha’s knowledge and quickly matured to become their own distinct personality. From there some of the Sages decided to try riding the space lanes and explore everything the galaxy had to offer, but most tried to settle down on Juoi. They soon came under assault again as the Dark Master known as Sivter, learned of their existence and the threat they could pose. Sivter tried to destroy the remaining Sages, but was eventually repulsed thanks to some guidance by the Jedi Tulsar Leidias. In gratitude for their efforts, Director Sulimurr gave the Sages Juoi's fourth continent, Pek Kular, to do with as they wished. They have lived on Juoi in peace ever since, slowly rebuilding their race. Category:Juoi